


Heart Reborn

by vogue91



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: If you have the courage, then, tell me. What am I for you, but a mere object?





	Heart Reborn

I’m a man.

Or am I?

You’ve never been too good at making me understand. You mask your face so that I can’t read what you’ve been trying to keep a secret from me for all this time.

That you’re lying. To me, to the others, but most of all to yourself.

If you have the courage, then, tell me. What am I for you, but a mere object? For when you come hiding in between my sheets, there’s no warmth in us.

I’m supposed to be the beast, and you’ve managed to swap the roles in a heartbeat.

But when you’ll look beyond, all this love will end up suffocating you.


End file.
